


Yet Another Chat Fic

by Lynnieliu



Series: My klance fics [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ace Allura, Agender Pidge | Katie Holt, Alternate Universe - College/University, But not quite, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Lance works at starbucks, M/M, Memes, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Pidge is a genius, Trans Character, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, ace pidge, but not really, chat fic, deaf keith, matt also lowkey exists, memes with feelings, shay lowkey exists, somewhere.., text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnieliu/pseuds/Lynnieliu
Summary: lance, keith, hunk, and pidge are in a group project together with shiro and allura as their supervisores and coran as their teacher and lance makes them a group chat where they talk about anything but said project





	1. And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> welcome, to my 4th and not last klance fic  
> if you read Confectioners and Bakers Arent the Same, yes the usernames are the same... and will probably change throughout the fic  
> also  
> have fun reading

**ThatCuPANGuy** added **Bakingmama** ** _™_** , **GonePhishing,** **IMustacheYouAQuestion** , **Shiro** , **ShippingPrincess** , **Keith** _to_ ** _Lets Get This Over With_**

 

**ThatCuPANGuy** : the group chat may convene 

 

**ThatCuPANGuy** : I declare myself leader of this sad sad excuse of a group

 

**Keith** : ummm?

No?

 

**ThatCuPANGuy** : uh, yes?

 

**Bakingmama** **_™_ ** : maybe we should hold a vote?

 

**ThatCuPANGuy** : hold a vote? And do what, vote our dear gremlin friend Pidge as leader? Who is nothing but a slave driver when in charge? Or maybe you, even though your extremely passive and cant give orders to save your life? Or even better, our resident mr.impulse keith? Yah no. as much as id prefer allura or shiro be leader i'm currently our best choice 

 

**GonePhishing** : he isnt wrong

 

**Keith** :  **ugh** fine

 

**TheCuPANGuy** : I'm glad you see it my way

  
  


**Bakingmama** **_™_ ** > **_Lets Get This Over With_ **

 

**Bakingmama™** : Hey guys, when are you free? I think we should start on the project soon.. It may not be due for a really long time but I still think we should get a head start on it

 

**ThatCuPanGuy** : no

 

**Keith** : I'm not free

 

**GonePhishing** : cant we just work on it during study hour since we all have the same study hall

 

**Bakingmama** **_™_ ** : seriously guys?

 

**ThatCuPANGuy** :  **shrug**

 

**Bakingmama** **_™_ ** : fine we can work on it during study hour

 

**ThatCuPANGuy:** i have work so i gotta dip out

 

**GonePhishing** : bye

 

**Bakingmama** **_™_ ** : i'm going to come visit you

 

**GonePhishing** : probably cause Shay works there lol

 

**Bakingmama** **_™_ ** : no, because lance gives me a discount.

 

**GonePhishing** : okay, sure

 

**Keith** : Shay? Where does lance even work

 

**GonePhishing** : Hunks lady friend. And lance works at starbucks, which is convenient because we get discount coffee

 

**Bakingmama** **_™_ ** : she is no such thing, we are just friends and we have  _ one  _ class together

 

**GonePhishing** : mhm kay

  
  


**Shiro** > **_Lets Get This Over With_ **

 

**Shiro** : what is this? 

 

**ShippingPrincess** : oh shiro

 

**ShippingPrincess** : its a groupchat silly

 

**Shiro** : yes i understand that but why are we here

 

**Keith** : i'm assuming because you're supposed to be our senior supervisors. But really who knows what's going on in Lances head

 

**Shiro** : oh i see. 

 

**ThatCuPANGuy** > **_Lets Get This Over With_ **

 

**ThatCuPANGuy** : hey beaches i'm back

 

**ThatCuPanGuy** : okay so no ones going to respond

 

**ThatCuPANGuy** : Thats fine

 

**ThatCuPANGuy** : ill just spam the chat with memes then

 

**ThatCuPANGuy** :  _ image sent _

_ Image sent _

_ Image sent _

_ Image sent _

_ Image sent _

_ Image sent _

_ Image sent _

_ Image sent _

_ Image sent _

_ Image sent _

_ Image sent _

  
**GonePhishing** : :3c 


	2. Lance is Actually the Bestfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is the best friend ever  
> except he ignores keiths existence lowkey  
> and memes

**ThatCuPANGuy** > **_Lets Get This Over With_ **

 

**ThatCuPANGuy** : gooooood morning everyone

 

**Shiro** : oh wow, id never expect youd be up this early

 

**ShippingPrincess** : yes i agree, its 5 am

 

**ThatCuPANGuy** : i resent that. im always up this early ill have you know

 

**ShippingPrincess** : is that so?

 

**ThatCuPANGuy** : yes, i get up early and get coffee for the #squad because pidge is cranky in the morning without coffee and hunk is unable to actually function in the morning without coffee

 

**ThatCuPANGuy** : its hilarious actually

 

**ThatCuPANGuy** : but i'm the best friend in existence and get them coffee anyway

 

**ShippingPrincess** : i see! That is very considerate of you Lance

 

**ThatCuPANGuy** : yeah, i'm known to be pretty considerate. Anywho i gotta go finish getting ready for class

**Shiro** : alright see you in class later

 

**ShippingPrincess** : okay, sure. 

Yes see you later ^w^

  
  


**Bakingmama** **_™_ ** > **_Lets Get This Over With_ **

 

**Bakingmama** **_™_ ** : you guys… we literally worked on the project for like 5 minutes… why are you all like this? Arent you supposed to be in charge Lance?

 

**ThatCuPANGuy** : yo dude

I tried?

**Shrug**

 

**ThatCuPANGuy** : plus pidge literally didn't do anything but play on their new laptop

 

**GonePhishing** : ummmm its brand new and needs breaking in

 

**ThatCuPANGuy** : okay sure

 

**GonePhishing** : okay, then lets talk about how keith wasnt even there

 

**Keith** : i forgot

 

**ThatCuPANGuy** : of course you did

 

**ThatCuPANGuy** : i wish i forgot

 

**ThatCuPANGuy** : hey pidge you should come over and play smash with me, Hunk is making dinner P:

 

**GonePhishing** : umm definetly? Ill be there asap

 

**ThatCuPANGuy** : cool ill leave the door unlocked for you

  
  


**GonePhishing** > **_Lets Get This Over With_ **

 

**GonePhishing** : do you guys ever think about how spongebobs occasional art style changes?

 

**Shiro** : pidge, why are you awake?

 

**GonePhishing** : uh…..

Bye

 

**GonePhising** _left_ **_Lets Get This Over With_**

 

**ThatCuPANGuy** _changed the group name to_ **_Actually Just Memes_**

  
**ThatCuPANGuy** _added_ **GonePhishing** _to_ **_Actually Just Memes_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are always appreciated


	3. queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cliche plot point is cliche (my friend suggested it and so i was like....kay)  
> yonce is queen  
> pidge is a bit of a dick  
> and keith is concerned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bleep next chapter will be a information type of page so that some stuff makes some sense and you arent all confused n stuff

**ThatCuPANGuy** > **_Actually Just Memes_ **

 

**ThatCuPANGuy** : omg guy, get this

 

**ThatCuPANGuy** _is typing…_

 

**Keith** : ?????

 

**GonePhishing** : same ^ 

 

**ThatCuPANGuy** : so i went out on my morning coffee run as i do every morning and when i get back the apartment is eerily quiet n stuff and so i'm looking around the apartment for hunk and i find him hidden in his room with a litter of kittens??? Like where did he even get said cats??? And why are they in our apartment?

 

**GonePhishing** : kittens??? Can we see them?

 

**Keith** : that sounds like such a Hunk thing to do….

 

**ThatCuPANGuy** : sure pidgey 

_ Image Sent _

_ Image Sent _

_ Image Sent _

The first one is all 8 (the seven kittens and their mom)

The second one is dubbed Mele by Hunk

The third one is called Sapphire :3c ive claimed her as mine

 

**GonePhishing** : can i have one? Matt asked if he can have one too.

Plus its not like you can keep 8 cats at your apartment 

 

**ThatCuPANGuy** : yeah sure, as long as you bring them to visit

does anyone else want one?

 

**Keith** : can i have one?

 

**ThatCuPANGuy** : ofc

i did ask if anyone wanted one

 

**Keith** : okay.. Cool

 

**IMustacheYouAQuestion** : wow lance, those are some mighty fine kittens o: might i have one as well? Theyre so cute

 

**ThatCuPANGuy** : of course coran my man

 

**Shiro** : Allura cant use her phone right now but she says shed also like one, i wouldnt mind taking one off your hands either

 

**ThatCuPANGuy** : awesome, thanks guys

 

**GonePhishing** : i'm not doing this for you?

 

**ThatCuPANGuy** : :/ still thanks

 

**Shiro** : you're quite welcome 

 

**ThatCuPANGuy** : at least shiro’s nice to me TwT

 

**GonePhishing** : whatever, ive gotta go i have class

 

**Keith** : mhm same here, thanks for the cat lance 

 

**ThatCuPANGuy** : yea bye

  
  


**ThatCuPANGuy** > **_Actually Just Memes_ **

 

**ThatCuPANGuy** : do you ever just…. Think about how great it must be to be Beyonce?

Beyonce is so awesome, shes gorgeous and can sing and is rich, she probably lives in a cool fancy mansion and everything

 

**ShippingPrincess** : Beyonce is queen

Slay™

 

**ThatCuPANGuy** : did you actually just trademark that though omg

But i cant even deny that its true

 

**ThatCuPANGuy** : shes an icon, she deserves to trademark the saying slay

 

**ShippingPrincess** : her music is also always so magnificent

 

**ThatCuPANGuy** : oh yeah totally

 

**ThatCuPANGuy** _changed his username to_ *****Flawless**

 

**ShippingPrincess** _changed her username to_ **Diva**

 

*****Flawless** : beautiful

 

**Diva** : best username choices 

  
  


**Keith** > **_Actually Just Memes_ **

 

**Keith** : what just happened 

 

**Shiro** : umm i'm not really sure but i think Lance and Allura bonded over music taste? I honestly didn't expect them to get along after the incident where Allura shot down Lance by telling him she was Aromantic and Asexual

 

**Keith** : that actually happened?

 

**Shiro** : yeah, i got second hand embarrassment from it

 

**GonePhising** : its just girl talk really :/ so it makes sense you wouldnt really get it

 

**Keith** : but Lance isnt a girl :?

 

*****Flawless** : >:c

 

**Bakingmama™** : lance..

 

*****Flawless** _left_ **_Actually Just memes_**

 

**Bakingmama™** : pidge… you know how lance is

 

**GonePhishing** : sorry.. Sometimes i just forget and stuff :// ill come over and apologize to him

 

**Keith** : i dont understand? Why is lance upset

 

**Bakingmama™** : uh… its sorta complicated, sorry its not really my place to tell you? But Lance is just sensitive and a  _ bit _ dramatic

 

**Keith** : uh? Okay?

  
  


**Keith** > *****Flawless**

 

**Keith** : are you okay Lance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are always appreciated


	4. That information I promised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter I said in the notes there would be some universe explaining and so here we are

Lance is transgender

He transitioned right after he got out of highschool while he was 18

He graduated from highschool early so he could get it done sooner

He didn't meet pidge until after he transitioned and thats why its hard for pidge to remember sometimes cause they never knew any other lance

Hunk and lance have been besties since childhood

Keith has been deaf a majority of his life

Keith and lance almost have all the same classes and lance is his in class "explainer"(I couldn't remember the word) as lance knows sign fluently and signs everything for keith so he knows what's going on in class and can take notes

Shiro and keith are cousins

Coran is alluras uncle and are foreign exchange

Keith can read lips to an extent from practice but its difficult and exhausting so he avoids it

Allura and pidge are both aro ace   
Why? Cause I say so lol (actually my friend Soren pitched aro ace allura aro ace pidge is just my own headcanon)


	5. Keith is caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith cares

**Keith** > **Bakingmama™**

 

**Keith** : will lance be okay? I messaged him and he never got back to me..

 

**Bakingmama™** : oh yeah totally, he does this sometimes. 

 

**Bakingmama™** : he sorta gets “triggered” easily and acts very impulsively when he is. He'll probably join the chat again later. Plus Pidge is coming over to apologize.

 

**Bakingmama™** : he of course isn't in the best condition currently, I have to stay with him in his room to make sure he doesn't do anything irrational but he'll be alright once he cools down and pidge apologizes.

 

**Keith** : alright, thats good to know. Is it okay if I ask what happened?

 

**Bakingmama™** : um it'd probably be better to ask lance when he comes back. ^^;

 

**Keith** : Oh, alright I will.. Thanks

 

**Bakingmama™** : no problem buddy

  
  


**Bakingmama™** _added_ *****Flawless** to **_Actually Just Memes_**

  
  


*****Flawless** > **_Actually Just Memes_ **

 

*****Flawless** : hey guy how's it going c:

 

**Keith** : its 1 am Lance

Why are you up

 

*****Flawless** : I could ask you the same

 

**Keith** : touche

 

**Keith** : but seriously why are you up

 

*****Flawless** : that's a good question Keithy boy

 

**Keith** : dont call me that

 

*****Flawless** : a question you dont need to know the answer to

 

**Keith** : rude

 

*****Flawless** : *shrug*

 

**Keith** > *****Flawless**

 

**Keith** : you know you can talk to me about stuff right?

 

*****Flawless** : ofc I can talk to anyone I want about anything

 

**Keith** : that isn't what I mean, if there's stuff bothering you you can talk to me about it

 

*****Flawless** :...

 

**Keith** : dont just respond with an ellipsis 

 

*****Flawless** : fine fine, got it. 

 

**Keith** : good

You worry me sometimes

 

**Keith** : go to sleep lance

 

*****Flawless** : alright alright. Good night

  
**Keith** : good night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are always appreciated


	6. Takashi Shiro-done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shiro actually hates his life

*****Flawless** > **_Actually Just Memes_ **

 

*****Flawless** : so Shiro, I hear your birthday is coming up?

 

**Shiro** : yeah? It is, where did you hear that?

 

*****Flawless** : volunteering in guidance has is perks *shrug*

 

*****Flawless** : so Shiro

 

*****Flawless** : how does it feel to be turning six and a half?

 

*****Flawless** : I honestly dont remember what is was like being six but I bet its great

 

**Shiro** : umm

 

**Gonephishing** : Shiro’s birthday is on a leap year? Is that why you'd never tell me or my brother when your birthday was?

 

**Bakingmama™** : what?! Your really 6 and ½??

 

**Keith** : thats actually hilarious

 

**Keith** : that means I'm technically your elder and dont have to listen to what you tell me

 

*****Flawless** : ^ lol

 

**Gonephishing** : not that you could anyways pf

 

**Bakingmama™** : I thought we were making fun of Shiro not keith?

 

*****Flawless** : I wasn't making fun of keith, pidge was

 

**Gonephishing** :  **shrug**

 

**Keith** : :c

 

*****Flawless** : dont make fun of Keith's disability

 

**Shiro** : yeah dont harass keith, thats isnt nice and makes you nothing but a bully

 

**Gonephishing** : you don't control me mister six y/o

 

*****Flawless** : pf

 

**Keith** : I agree, stop bullying, pidge

 

**Gonephishing** : ugh

Fine

 

*****Flawless** : yeah, let's talk about how Shiro is the youngest in the group

 

*****Flawless** : how did you skip so many grades??

 

**Shiro** : oh my god

 

**Bakingmama™** : do you actually celebrate every four years or do you celebrate every year even though it's only your half or three quarters birthday

 

**Shiro** _left_ **_Actually Just Memes_**

 

*****Flawless** _added_ **Shiro** _to_ **Actually Just Memes**

 

**Shiro** : :’/ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so in love this meme.... im so sorry. but im really not tbh


	7. shiros birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shiros birthday, date accusations, and GAME NIGHT!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im still not sick of this meme, sorry not sorry

**Diva** : o:

Happy 6th birthday Shiro

Well

6 ½ heh

 

**Shiro** : you too Allura…

 

*****Flawless** : HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIRO :3

 

**Shiro** : thanks..

 

 **Keith** _changed his username to_ **Shiros6thBirthday**

 

**Shiros6thBirthday** : ^^

 

**Shiro** : oh my god

 

**GonePhishing** : and i get harassed for bullying

 

**Shiro** : please stop

 

 **Shiros6thBirthday** _changed his username to_ **Keith**

 

*****Flawless** > **_Actually Just Memes_ **

 

*****Flawless** : hav you guys seen Lego batman? Cause its so good

 

**Bakingmama™:** yeah, i went with you

 

**Keith** : me too

 

**GonePhishing** : oh? Keith and lance went out together? :3c

 

*****Flawless** : he asked me to go with so i could sign it to him, i always go to movies with him when he goes :/

 

**Keith** : ^ yeah

 

**GonePhishing** : ooo~ saucy~

 

*****Flawless** : is that even the correct usage of that word?

 

**GonePhishing** : yea

 

*****Flawless** : sounds fake

 

*****Flawless:** anyways

If any of you havent gone you should go

Its good

 

**GonePhishing** : right right okay

 

**Diva** : ill keep that in mind! I'm sure coran and shiro would both enjoy going ^^

 

**IMustacheYouAQuestion** > **_Actually Just Memes_ **

 

**IMustacheYouAQuestion** : its your birthday Shiro o:

 

**Shiro** : ughh

 

**GonePhishing** > **_Actually Just Memes_ **

 

**GonePhishing** : GAME NIGHT!!

 

**Keith** : ???

 

**GonePhishing** : game night?

 

**Bakingmama™:** we have game night and Lance and I’s place once a week with pidge, you should come!

 

*****Flawless** : but then i hav to sign everythign to him and stuff..

 

**Keith** : if lance doesn't want me to come it's alright 

 

*****Flawless** : that isnt what i mean, what ever  you can come i dont care

 

**GonePhishing** : sounds like Lance wants keith to come pf

 

*****Flawless** : ?? k

 

**Keith** : i mean as long as it's okay with everyone

 

**Bakingmama™:** definitly! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be in normal format for most of the time  
> Check out How To Fall in Love During the Zombie Apocalypse  
> Please ╥﹏╥


	8. going to deleted soon

hihi everyone, im working on some new chapters as we speak! and they will be out very soon :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> consider following me on one of my many instagrams  
> @emo_mullet_cryptid  
> @lemonkatze  
> @lemonkatze_art  
> @super_natural_boarding_school


End file.
